Magnetic position sensors generally have two or more magnetic tracks. Each magnetic track accounts for a specific magnetic resolution, such as a high and low-resolution, and consists of a number of electromagnetic field generating magnets. These magnetic position sensors typically require a gap between the magnetic tracks in order to reduce magnetic crosstalk between the tracks. However, if the gap between the tracks is not sufficiently large, magnetic fields generated by the separate magnetic tracks interact with each other. As a result, accuracy of the sensors is compromised. On the other hand, while a large gap between the magnetic tracks reduces the magnetic crosstalk, the resulting magnet tracks are typically larger.
More particularly, the magnets of a high-resolution track are generally influenced by the magnets of a low-resolution track. For example, the South field of a low-resolution track that is adjacent to sections of a high-resolution track will superimpose a North field on the sections of the high-resolution track. In such cases, the superimposed North field will result in wider North poles of the high-resolution track than the South poles at zero crossings of the field generated by the magnets of the high-resolution track. The zero crossings generally represent a magnetic field strength generated by the magnets of the high-resolution track measured at different angular positions around the high-resolution track. Similarly, the North field of a low-resolution track that is adjacent to sections of a high-resolution track will superimpose a South field on the sections of the high-resolution track. In such cases, the superimposed South field will result in wider South poles of the high-resolution track than the North poles at the zero crossings of the field generated by the magnets of the high-resolution track.